Hamilworm
by rlms
Summary: Hamilton/Worm crossover
1. Chapter 1

2011  
A seedy and disreputable bar  
New York City

The wall exploded. Laurens teleported out of danger and Burr was safely hidden behind the bar (where he'd been lurking for the past twenty minutes), but Lafayette was blown onto the ground. He struggled to his feet, only to be immediately knocked down again with a swing of Thomas Gage's oversized shotgun. George Germain followed through the hole Gage had blasted and strode towards Laurens.

"Don't think about him!" shouted Burr, briefly popping up from cover.  
"Easier said than done" replied Laurens, punctuating each word with a blast from one of Lafayette's latest projects. He was hitting Germain, but seemingly to little effect. The British Lord advanced relentlessly. Laurens seemed to be keeping him at a distance through judicious use of his teleportation power, but Germain suddenly blinked behind him and sent him sprawling. Now it was down to me, Burr, and-

"Hercules Mulligan!" he yelled, leaping from the shadows and tackling Germain.  
As they grappled on the floor, Burr slapped his forehead and muttered darkly about how nice it would be to have a team could actually stick to a plan.  
Mulligan looked like he'd been beaten, but then he suddenly sprang back up, threw Germain into a wall and turned to engage Gage. Unfortunately, this was the moment Lord North entered.

The temperature began to drop rapidly. Mulligan and Gage's brawl slowed to a standstill. Within seconds, frost began to form on the walls. If North was going to be in a fight, his allies would usually come prepared with some nice warm clothing. They'd not done so, so apparently they weren't expecting him either.

Lord Germain tried to appear simultaneously suave and intimidating, but he couldn't really pull it off. He just seemed pretentious and thuggish. Lord North, on the other hand, exuded menace effortlessly. When he began to speak,  
allies and enemies alike fell silent out of respect. Or possibly the early stages of hypothermia. Either way, I could hear his quiet voice from my position across the street.

"Hercules Mulligan. John Laurens. Gilbert. And I assume Aaron Burr is lurking somewhere. You have greatly displeased the King. If you surrender now, I will kill you. Otherwise I will be forced to take you prisoner. Please choose quickly; I am a busy man."

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then North turned his head very slightly,  
Gage leant back against the wall, and I pulled the trigger.

The laserish projectile from my gun hit the bar window and split into two. One part hit North clean in the face, launching him into a wall. A sheet of ice broke off above him and landed on his head. The effect of his power rapidly started to disappear. Simultaneously, the other part of the laser hit Germain,  
who fell onto a barstool, which slid into a wall, causing some ice to drop from the ceiling and land on Gage. With all three of our enemies out of action, Burr finally got up and went to tag them with his power. He was just about to do North (who'd just woken up) when I walked in. The Prime Minister stared at me in bemusement.

"Who- who are you?" he asked.  
"My name is Alexander Hamilton."


	2. Chapter 2

2011, a few weeks earlier  
The same seedy and disreputable bar  
New York City

The place was nondescript. A sign on the door read "Valley Forge". There were some slight scorch marks on the door frame, but that was the only thing suggesting parahuman presence. Nevertheless, this was the most popular meeting place for non-Imperial villains in the city. It was likely that Burr (or one of the other Continentals) would be inside.

I pushed open the door. As luck would have it, the whole gang was there. John Laurens, a short-range teleporter with enhanced marksmanship abilities, like mine but significantly weaker. Hercules Mulligan, possessing several minor powers: a way of bouncing back from physical damage, a tendency to not seem suspicious, and a weak tinker power with clothes. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, otherwise known as Marquis de Lafayette, a tinker specialising in ships and guns. And Aaron Burr, a versatile master/thinker/trump who could make people wait for an event to happen before responding with improved reflexes. Together, they formed the Continentals.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" I asked.  
"That depends, who's asking?" he replied.  
"Oh, sure. I'm Alexander Hamilton. I have been looking for you. I think our powers have a great deal of synergy, and I have couple of suggestions for interesting things we could achieve working together."

2011, a few weeks later  
A penthouse apartment in the Palace Hotel  
New York City

A man rose slowly from his chair by the wall. His clothes, all white except for a crimson dinner jacket, exuded costliness. Two of the black-clad soldiers next to him crossed the room and opened the doors. Thomas Gage walked in and bowed.  
He was followed by a tall, pale woman who curtsied.

"General Gage. It is time for your weekly review." stated the man.  
"Yes, your Majesty."

Gage knelt, and the King placed a hand on his forehead. The General shuddered slightly. King George removed his hand, stepped back, and began to speak.  
"Right! Thomas! I've favoured you with my power for, what, three weeks five days two hours thirty seven minutes and twenty... three! seconds. You've achieved a fair amount of success, like dealing with the Pontiac intrusion on our territory, but this latest failing against the so-called Continentals is obviously indefensible. I suspect that your innate intelligence is so low that even with the special benefit of my power you are barely above average. I am inclined to make Howe commander-in-chief and send you to, hmm..., Chicago can probably use your power best. But! That's all boring! More interesting, it seems, is her!"

He snapped his fingers and pointed at the woman. Gage frowned and grunted.

"Your wife, Thomas! Margaret Kemble Gage! Brother of one of my officers, married to another. And, beginning sometime in the last week, a colonial spy! Anything comment, Thomas? No, I suppose not. If I use you as a source for my power rather than a target, your IQ must drop to around 55. You didn't know, of course. Hmm.  
Even if you do hold a grudge, I can't see you posing a threat."

He flicked his hand slightly. Two soldiers grabbed Margaret and marched her towards one of the windows. They pulled back the curtain (all the windows were covered). At the last moment, she started to protest her innocence, but the King wasn't watching. He was muttering rapidly on the phone about security protocols,  
and didn't respond to the sound of breaking glass, or the distant thud a few seconds later. After a few minutes, he sat down, put the phone in his pocket,  
and barked a few orders.

"Right! Put Thomas on the 1654 to Chicago, no wait, Boston is better. That'll be the 1708 then. And tell William to come in."

The Continental base  
New York City

"Everyone! Get over here! We're having a meeting." shouted Burr.  
Laurens and I sat down opposite him. Lafayette yelled that he'd be over in a minute from his workshop. He was building some sort of contraption that looked like it could belong to either of his specialities.  
"Wait." I asked. "Where's-"  
Hercules Mulligan dropped down from the ceiling and yelled incoherently.  
Burr rolled his eyes. "Please stop doing that." he said, in his usual deadpan tone. Beside me, Laurens was desperately trying not to laugh. Hercules climbed down from the table, and Lafayette sauntered over.

"OK" began Burr. "Our last mission was fairly successful, but I've made a list of a few things we can improve on." He was interrupted by groaning from Hercules and Lafayette. "It's a very short list!" he promised.  
"Firstly, we need to improve our surveillance. We managed to deal with Lord North's unexpected appearance, but it could easily have gone badly. Secondly, we need to improve our co-ordination in fights. Combining Laurens' teleportation and Hercules' surprise attacks, we should be able to take down pretty much any non-brute we get the jump on." Hercules interrupted again.  
"Thirdly, you need to actually do something in fights, not just hide in a corner until they're over!" Burr ignored him.  
"Anyway, that's not what this meeting is about. Our sponsor was very pleased with the damage we did to the Empire. They've got a big job lined up for us, and they're willing to pay a lot. Pull your socks up, boys, because we're robbing a bank."


End file.
